


The Rage of the Sage

by Mayapple123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Sans, slight sans/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayapple123/pseuds/Mayapple123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melomora has a terrible temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rage of the Sage

**Author's Note:**

> Melomora Sage is a Oc of mine that I have been writing for a few days.

“Why do _you_ follow **_me_**?”

“you, uh, seem to have quite a bit of pent-up anger. do you, uh, need help?”

A glare was sent the small skeletons way, “No. I do not need anyone’s help!” A wave of dark purple light flew at the skeleton, A look of regret filled her face as Sans disappeared and reappeared. “I did not mean to do that, I apologize.” Her cat hood’s ears drooped as if they were real, reflecting her mood.

“‘s fine, mellow, no skin off my bones. but seriously, you, uh, do seem to have some anger issues.” Sweat was dripping down his skull.

The ears perked slightly, Mellow laughed, “Yes, I probably do have some, ‘Anger Issues.’” The purple glow faded away from her eyes, “Again I apologize, I need to learn how to control my temper. I shouldn't have attacked unprovoked.” The mage sighed, “I will be leaving for a while, I need to be alone. Let’s hope Undyne doesn't kill me outright while I sleep.” The strange human walked away.

●●●

Sans found the mage human curled up on the bench with a quiche under it.

She appeared to be asleep, for the first time Sans got a look at her with her guard down. Melomora looked. Cute without the hood up, you could see the cat ears they looked so fluffy. Without realizing it, Sans had been petting her hair. Violet was piling in the air, Melo was turning and tossing. Her face was scrunched up in a painful expression that made Sans’ Soul ache. But that was before she woke up screaming.

“ ** _No_**! **_No_**! _**No**_! **_No_**! **_Not again_**! **_Not again_**! **_No no no no no no_**! **_Get away_**! **_Get away from me_**! **_Make it stop_**! **_Make it stop_**!” The mage screamed as her eyes burned a dark purple, she wasn’t there. Melomora was still trapped in her nightmare. And Sans’ was trapped with her. Sans had to watch as the world fell away to a grand forest burning, fading to a village on fire. To pain all over, flowing through the veins he didn’t even have. It was agony. Then she finally woke up. To Sans out of breath beside her on the bench.

“Mellow, what the hell was that?!” Sans was still in shock, but the mage couldn’t speak. She just woke up from a nightmare that was real. That had happened.

“Memories all jumbled together, I didn’t think I would have it here, this place doesn’t even look like a _damn forest_!” Melomora’s tail was bristling. Her ears were bent back. Her little cat-like fangs rested on her lip as she pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest story I have written for here.
> 
> Damn son.


End file.
